


Devil in the Details

by Unquiet_Words



Series: NaNo Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Summary: In which Tobirama is  D o n e
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Series: NaNo Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533623
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Devil in the Details

‘Make sure Hashirama goes to the dentist.’ That’s all he had to do. That’s all Tobirama had to do, and on paper that seemed like the simplest of tasks. He’d been herding his brother all his life, after all: sending him to the bath whenever he’d come home caked in mud, putting his foot down about him attending class in high school, kicking him out of their bed on the days he just wanted to wail about and cuddle instead of work.

In theory, getting him to a single appointment would be _easy_ \- and Tobirama _cursed_ his former self for believing that for one second.

Eight. Eight whole times he’d had to reschedule. And now he was standing at the back porch glaring holes in the glass sliding door as he waited on the phone, the most irritating hold music raking against his ear drums as his teeth tried to grind themselves out of his skull.

By now the receptionist knew him by name. Just from his voice she was already sighing, breaking out the schedule and asking once again for a date that would work for his brother.

“I don’t know, Karen.” He hoped that didn’t sound as snappish as he knew it did. Fingers drumming against his own arm, he tried not to twitch in irritation, already clenching the phone a bit too tightly in his other hand.

Fine. It was fine. It was going to be settled eventually, but not right then, because Tobirama was liable to _throw the phone through the goddamn door if he had to deal with this much longer_.

No relief hit him when he hung up the phone. Not one iota of the blissful ideal of not caring came to him, and when he heard the front door oh so conveniently opening _after_ he was off the phone with the receptionist it wasn’t mirth that split his lips into a feral grin.

“Three. Weeks.”

Hashirama had the gall to blink owlishly at him, his mouth still hung open from where he’d been about to spew some sort of useless excuse at him. But before he could even ask what Tobirama meant the younger brother’s scolding finger was out, jabbing itself a home right into Hashirama’s chest.

“_Three. Weeks. No sex._”

Hashirama’s wailing would earn him no sympathy and Tobirama left him to it, wanting nothing more than to break into his brother’s whisky stash and find justice in the other man’s suffering.


End file.
